Edith vs Agnes
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: Edith and Agnes get into a scuffle after a little mishap with one of Dru's inventions. Requested by crafordbrian17 (one-shot).


**This story was requested by crafordbrian17. Also, NO rude or insulting comments/review please. **

**On a couple side notes, I own nothing (_Despicable Me_ belongs to Illumination Entertainment), and I'm not doing any more requests after this one (unless I decide otherwise)**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

It started out as any other night. In a familiar mansion, the gang including brothers Gru and Dru, Gru's wife Lucy and their three daughters Margo, Edith and Agnes were all inside Dru's mansion.

While Margo, Lucy and Gru were helping Dru with one of his devices, Edith was just sitting by the window sill. When looking through the window, Edith saw her younger sister Agnes in the reflection with Gru. And just seeing her little sister getting all the attention was enough to make her jealous.

"Why does Agnes keep getting all the attention?" Edith grumbled to herself. "She thinks she can get away with anything just because she's smaller, younger and cuter. Hmmf!"

_(Flashback)_

_A few days ago, Edith sees Gru facing her._

_"Ah, my little kitten," he said._

_This made Edith blush a bit. "Heh, hey Gru."_

_Unfortunately, she saw that Agnes was walking past her, revealing that she was the one Gru was referring to. As Edith saw Gru hugging Agnes, she became very frustrated._

_(Flashback ends)_

"Why is it always the cutest ones that get the glory?"

Then she noticed a shiny red button on the wall.

"Wonder what this does."

She was just about to press it when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Margo warned.

"Why not?" Edith asked. "There's no sign that says _not_ to press it."

"Edith, there shouldn't have to be a sign to _not_ press a button when you have no idea what it does."

"So? That doesn't mean people will listen anyway."

"Ugh! You do this every time. You don't know what something does, and yet you touch it anyway. And to think I'm related to you."

"Hey. I'm an adventurous person. Deal with it."

"Forget it Edith. For your own good, do _not_ press that button."

"Make me."

Then the two sisters got into a bit of a scuffle. Agnes heard the commotion and started getting worried.

"Uh…..Guys? Could you maybe stop fighting please?"

But the two older girls didn't listen.

Edith then hit the button with her elbow that caused a robot arm to go haywire. Everyone looks surprised and sees the robot arm going out of control and the arm then swung out of control and Agnes happened to be standing so close to an open window. The robot arm then knocked Agnes out of the window and she fell into the ocean. Everyone rushed to the window.

"AGNES!" Margo ran to the window first. Eventually everyone else made it to the window. Margo was filled with deep sadness.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie," her mother consoled. "I'm sure it was just an accident."

Suddenly, Margo's sadness turns to rage. "Accident? Accident?!" This was no accident! Agnes got pushed out of the window! By Edith!"

Margo points towards her other sister. "Hey, come on. You don't think I _meant_ to knock Agnes out the window, do you?"

"Don't you play innocent with me, Edith!" Margo shouted. "Why did you have to push her out the window like that?!"

"It wasn't my fault! Dru shouldn't have put this robot arm so close to the window!"

"But you were the one who activated it in the first place! How could you do that?! She was your sister!"

"Well Agnes has always been Gru's favorite!"

"Gru doesn't pick favorites!"

"So?! _She_ always has to be the cute one!"

"That doesn't give you the right to knock her out the window!"

"It was an accident!"

"Wanna make something out of it?!"

"Bring it on sis!"

The two girls then pounced on each other and started wrestling, strangling each other and rolling around on the ground.

"Girls! Girls!" Lucy breaks up the fight. "Look, I don't care who's fault it is, but fighting about it isn't helping anything! But if it'll make you feel better, then we'll go out and search for her." Lucy then turns to Edith. "But when we get back, you are in so much trouble little missy!"

Lucy, Gru and Dru go out into the village to go find Agnes, while Margo stayed behind looking quite disgusted. Both her and Edith refused to speak to each other. They kept turning to each other before turning away, crossing their arms without saying a word.

Finally Margo spoke up with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe you, Edith! How could you do something like that to your baby sister?!"

"Yeah?! Well?! So what if I did? She's been getting all the attention! I'm _glad_ she's gone!"

Margo was shocked at what her sister said. "How could you even say that? She's your sister!" She goes out into the front yard, leaving Edith all alone in the room.

As the grownups are searching, and Margo is digging with her head in the bush, Agnes climbed back out of the ocean with small pieces of seaweed on her clothes and hair. She made her way to the front door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Edith heard something going on outside and made her way through the door down the stairs. She felt a presence of someone behind her. At first she thought it was nothing, until she turned around to see her sister Agnes staring at her with a cranky look on her face.

"Bah!" She shouted with surprise

"Agnes! Ha! You're okay! This is great! Oh! I'm saved! I'm saved! Once everybody gets back, they'll find out you're here and that you're alright and then you can just let them know that it what happened before was just an accident. Huh? Right?" Still waiting for a response. "Little sis?"

"I just wanted to let you know that even though you did knock me into a huge body of water, a young innocent little girl would never do anything to hurt her big sister."

"Oh, well that's good."

"But I'm not that little girl anymore. Am I?"

"Uhhh….no? Guess not."

"Didn't think so." With that, Agnes leaps at her sister and begins to tackle her. The two girls start rolling around down the stairs to the main mansion room until Agnes kicked Edith into a wall.

"Alright sis! Come here! You want a piece of me?!" Agnes then throws a punch to Edith's face and she then pinned her little sister to the ground. But then Agnes bites her on the hand making her scream in pain. Edith then takes her hand back, but Edith climbed on Agnes' back and started pulling her arms from behind.

* * *

Back outside, Margo is busy still cleaning up the pig leavings when she hears a commotion going on from inside.

"What's going on in there?"

She decides to go check it out, but her clothes and hair get caught in the bush. As she attempts to get herself free, she finds some resistance as a few twigs get caught in her jacket.

"Argh! Come on you stupid jacket!"

Then she tried putting her foot against a rock to give it more force. After some grunting, her jacket finally gets free, but the locks from her hair in front of her ears get caught as well. "Oh come on! Ugh!" Margo continued to struggle to get her hair locks free, but finds its really difficult to do so.

Eventually she is able to free herself, but she comes out with sticks and twigs in her hair and jacket. "Ugh! Stupid bush! Why doesn't Dru ever trim these things once in a while?" After brushing the remains out of her clothes and hair, she walked towards the front door, threw the pooper scooper in a nearby bucket and headed inside. Once she was in, the first thing she witnessed was both of her sisters wrestling with each other.

"What are you two doing?"

The two girls looked to the door to see their oldest sister Margo standing right there. At first they looked surprised, but they immediately went back to fighting until Margo made her way towards them to end it once and for all.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Margo stood in the middle separating the two girls from each other. "Break it up you two! What on earth is going….." Margo is immediately cut off as soon as she sees that Agnes is okay and immediately hugged her tightly. "Agnes! You're alright!"

"Yeah I'm alright," she glared. "But _she_ won't be!" Agnes prepares to fight again but she is once again stopped by her oldest sister by catching her before she could pounce on Edith.

"Agnes! That's enough! I don't need this right now! I've went through a lot of struggles trying to pick up those putrid pig droppings, and then my jacket gets caught in a bush, followed by my hair, and now all of a sudden, you two start fighting!"

Edith then started laughing to herself quite teasingly. "I bet it would stink to be you then. Especially since you'll need a haircut after all that."

"Quiet Edith!" Margo sets Agnes down on the floor and kneels down and puts her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Look, I know that you're mad that Edith knocked you out the window, and I am too, but she said it was an accident! And hurting her back is not gonna solve anything. If anything, it'll only make everything worse. If you continue to fight with each other, you're not only hurting yourself or your sister, but your relationship as well. The next thing you know, you'll refuse to talk to each other in your adult years and you'll never want to see each other again. I know that Edith sometimes does things to annoy you, but sometimes you just have to live with it and let it go."

Agnes then began to realize her mistake. "Well, I guess I _did_ go a little overboard."

"Kinda more than a little," Edith scoffed. "But it's _my_ fault too. I'm really sorry I knocked you out the window. It wasn't right. I'm your big sister and I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"Well you're also one of the greatest sisters a girl could ever have. Even though you _can_ be a little rough at times."

"Yeah, but what you just did, that was way more than anything I could have done. Maybe you can teach me some time?"

"We can talk about it in the morning."

The girls walk off to bed.

"You know Agnes? This could be the start of an even better relationship."

As Margo saw her two sisters head off to bed, a thought just came to her. "Maybe Edith's right. Perhaps I _should_ get a haircut," she said twirling the lock of hair in front of her ear around her finger. She also felt that her ponytail was slightly different as well. "And is it me, or has this thing grown a little bit?"


End file.
